mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jisai Shishigami
|birthdate = April 22, 2020 |height = 5'0" (152 cm) |three_sizes = 88-62-90 |weight = 49 kg (108 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese |affiliations = Taimanin |rivals = |family_members = |love_interests = |occupation = Taimanin Gosha Academy Student |likes = Peace and quiet, people working together, forests, bears, lettuce |dislikes = Being around too many people, failure, hurting innocent people, vinegar |appearances = Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 1 |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Mikako Komatsu }} “No one talks to me. No one loves me. I've always thought it's for the best…” —Jisai is a Taimanin from the Kaiju World War Saga who is a student in the Gosha Academy and said to be one of the most extraordinarily powerful, but also one of the most emotionally isolated individuals of the bunch. Appearance Personality Jisai is a person who has little conviction in herself because of her extremely powerful abilities, in particular her God-Style Arts ninjutsu that are thought to be brimming from her very eyes. Since she has to cover her eyes with a mask to contain her godlike powers from accidentally unleashing, this affects her social standing with other Taimanin in the academy and she often discourages other people from seeing her, making her feel very lonely and unappreciated. Background Jisai is a student in Gosha Academy. She is one of the most famous natural ninjas in the millennium due to her wielding the unusual "God-Style Jutsu", which allows her to observe the natural order of the world and harness the power of the gods of old. Rumor has it that her eyes are so powerful that anything she sees are afflicted with a powerful inescapable curse. As a result, Jisai resorts to using a mask that covers her eyes all the time. In her mask state, she can feel the surrounding situation more than ordinary people. Because it protects her and has the help of the paranormal. For that reason, she is afraid even within her own confidence as a Taimanin, and she keeps herself away from everybody else. It is said that there is a place in the primeval forest near the Academy where she can relax, and open her eyes by unmasking once in a while. Although she is a self-sufficient in her duties, she rarely opens her eyes and uses her paranormal power. Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Abilities Jisai is known to be one of the most powerful Taimanin for her abilities shown below. * Magi physiology / Extreme chi sensitivity – * – This extremely rare and powerful Ninja Arts is a paranormal lurking in the natural world. In one theory, it is a ninjutsu that harnesses and uses the power of old gods. It is said that her eyes are filled with godliness, and what she sees with her eyes are cast with a terrible curse. Her power is so great that her eyes are always covered with a special ninja mask to contain the dangerous potential. * Master swordsmanship – Jisai has excelled the use of her sword and is able to perfect a sword-to-sword fight on her own favor. She is said to even have the ability to compete with Rinko Akiyama's Lost Sword Style, but she simply denied, claiming that "she would not be as good as Rinko without supernatural powers." * Superhuman agility – Attacks * – * – Quotes * * * * * * * * Gallery Character Art Jisai unmasked.png|Unmasked Concept Art Jisai_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art by Namaniku ATK Portraits Trivia Category:Characters Category:Taimanin Category:Females Category:Gosha Academy Students Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Heroes